


The Line

by ExhaustedCommonSense



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Non-Binary Party Poison, Non-Binary Show Pony, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhaustedCommonSense/pseuds/ExhaustedCommonSense
Summary: Random One-Shot.





	The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant to end up being Party Poison/Fun Ghoul/Show Pony.

“Okay,” Poison soothed. “I may have toed the line.”

“Toed the…” Ghoul spluttered. “You dove over the line!”

“You’re exagger,” Poison was cut off.

“You went so far over the line that it’s just a speck to you!”

“Slight over-reaction.”

“The line isn’t even a concept to you anymore, that’s how far you went!”

“Are you done?” Poison asked, lips twitching slightly.

Ghoul shrugged and turned to leave. “Yeah, I’m done.” The door slammed behind him and was quickly followed by the familiar sounds of his bike engine. 

Poison stared at the door for a second before spinning to look at Show Pony. “He’s coming back, right?” 

Kobra snorted, not even looking up from his magazine. “You promised him an exclusive relationship and then got caught kissing Pony.”

“Well, yeah,” Poison agreed. “It’s Show Pony. Who would turn them down?”

“I certainly didn’t,” Jet added cheerfully. “But I wasn’t in a relationship.”

Show Pony blew Jet a kiss from their perch on the counter. 

***

Ghoul came back three days later during the night. 

He wriggled in between Kobra and Poison on their pile of blankets that made up their shared bed. He shifted around until his mouth was equal with Poison’s ear.

“You ran over the line so fast it might as well have been a Drac.”

Poison blinked sleepily at him. “Are you calling me a coward?” 

“How did you possibly get call- OW!” Ghoul hissed, pressing closer to Poison. “You’re brother just kicked me!”

“Their brother will kick you again if you don’t shut up,” Kobra mumbled into Jet’s arm, that was currently being used as a pillow.

Ghoul shuffled until he was on Poison’s other side and well out of kicking range. 

“Who’s the coward now?” Poison huffed before yelping as they received their own kick.


End file.
